The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor apparatus and to a method of operating a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to security aspects of a semiconductor apparatus and to security aspects of a method of operating a semiconductor apparatus.
Security concerns are becoming increasingly relevant in the field of semiconductor apparatuses (i.e., devices). For example, security may be compromised when semiconductor apparatuses are debugged through a semiconductor apparatus access interface.